Someone's Waiting for Tonight
by Justice and Roses
Summary: It looks like Olivia is ready to prowl into the night. But with who? Read to find out. Songfic


_Title: _**Someone's Waiting for Tonight**

_Disclaimer_: **Not mine. Duh.**

_Summary: _**It looks like Olivia is ready to prowl into the night. But with who? Read to find out. Song-fic**

**Someone's Waiting for Tonight**

Olivia was at a bar. Unfortunately, she didn't know tonight was dance night, if she did, she would've gone home. She sat a stool looking at her drink. She wasn't going to drink it. She sighed listening to the song that was playing on the dance floor.

_Like a Movie Sense__  
In the sweetest dreams__  
I have pictured us together__  
Now to feel your lips__  
On my fingertips__  
I have to say is even better__  
Then I ever thought it could possibly be__  
It's perfect, it's passion, and it's setting me free__  
From all of my sadness__  
The tears that I've cried__  
I have spent all of my life_

She looked out on the dance floor. She saw people dancing, without a care, to the song.

She thinks if she dances she will reduce her stress. She needs to relive her stress.

She had a stressful day at work. She went to the bar, instead of going to dinner with Elliot, saying she needs some time alone.

_Waiting for tonight, oh__  
When you would be here in my arms __Waiting for tonight, oh  
__I've dreamed of this love for so long__  
Waiting for tonight  
_

Olivia was still sitting alone. "Enough, Olivia!" she said, slapping herself. Olivia stood up and walked over to a crowd of people. The blue lasers glided off her smooth skin.

She began shaking her hips, then dancing. She was born to dance, she loved it, and it reminded her of her high school dance classes.

With every swing of her hips, she felt a huge weight being lifted off of her shoulders. Olivia's body swung side to side, her hands up in the air.

_Tender words to say__  
Take my breath away__  
Love me now, leave me never__  
Found a sacred place__  
Lost in you embrace__  
I want to stay in this forever__  
I think of the days when the sun used to set__  
On my empty heart, all alone in my bed __Tossing and turning__  
Emotions were strong__  
I knew I had to hold on  
_

Eddie, the bartender, watched Olivia dance. He watched her since the moment she walked in. He was surprised when she didn't come in with Elliot. She always came in with him.

She came in a dress, which looked absolutely gorgeous that it caught the attention of a man that was two seats away from where Olivia sat.

The man watched Olivia too, along with Eddie. The two never talked though. Eddie could see the desire in his eyes. "Go with her," he said calmly. "Go with that girl," he repeated. "That's no girl, that's a woman," The man replied.

_Waiting for tonight, oh__  
When you would be here in my arms__  
Waiting for tonight, oh__  
I've dreamed of this love for so long__  
Waiting for tonight__  
Waiting for tonight, oh__  
When you would be here in my arms__  
Waiting for tonight, oh__  
I've dreamed of this love for so long __Waiting for tonight_

He approached her, it was dark, and she couldn't see his face. He slid his body right up behind hers. Olivia felt a man; he was good looking, familiar though.

She knew him from somewhere. Was it Elliot? She grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips and she dipped down, so did he. The man ran his hands up and down her body. Then the song ended shortly.

_  
Gone are the days when the sun used to set__  
On my empty heart, all alone in my bed__  
Tossing and turning__  
Emotions were strong__  
I knew I had to hold on_

Olivia turned around to see who she had been dancing with. She turned around and what she saw, her heart skipped a beat. "Olivia," The man said.

"Brian!" Olivia said, threw her arms around him. It was Brian Cassidy. He embraced the girl and the love she was giving him. "I couldn't live with out you, Olivia." Brian said.

"I love you," she said kissing him. The kiss deepened with every second. She felt his hot breath on her neck. "I love you too, Olivia."

* * *

Olivia woke up in beads of sweat on her forehead. She put her hand on her chest. She tried to regain her breath. "Liv, what's wrong?" She turned towards the voice. 

It was Elliot, her husband, asking her the question. She sighed. "I had a horrible dream, El. It was the one about me dancing and kissing Cassidy,"

Elliot laughed. He pulled a book out. "That's the fifth time this week. Did you have the other one where I wore a ballerina tutu and made out with you in public yet? You haven't had that one in weeks." He said.

Olivia glared at him. "Just shut up and go back to sleep, Elliot."

* * *

**End! Tell me what you think by reviewing. Oh, and 4 all of you Brian Cassidy luvers, I don't have anything against Cassidy (Check my profile on that to prove it). It's just that you don't see enough Cassidy kissing Olivia fics. BTW, the song is by Jennifer Lopez-Waiting for Tonight.**


End file.
